In a Winter not so Wonderland
by LittleBabyPenguin
Summary: Kurt Hummel is having a bad day when it gets even worse when he is hit by a car on his way home from NYADA, but not just any car, Blaine Anderson's. This is an AU where they are both in New York and never met in high school. Rating may go up depending on where I take this


Winter in New York is supposed to be beautiful right? It could be but today this was not the case. The frozen air flew by and bitch slapped eighteen year old Kurt Hummel in the face as he struggled to close the door of the small coffee shop. He struggled with trying to keep his balance against the harsh blowing of the wind and the biting sensation coming at him from over fifty miles an hour mixed with the damn snow which reminded him of his past with slushies which made him shiver with the memory.

Once in what seemed like forever he was able to slam the door of the shop only to realize his scarf was caught in the door. With a frustrated growl he put his coffee down and opened the door and quickly slammed it with a smirk until he saw his drink spilled and flying through the street.

"Happy Monday to you too," he grit through his teeth as he tightened the grip on his messenger bag, shaking his head knowing he had to get to class and couldn't afford another coffee anyway. He looked into the window and tried without prevail to fix his wind blown hair but had no luck and continued down the street.

After thirty minutes of battling the elements he reached his class only to find it locked. He closed his eyes and bit his lip afraid of looking at the sign on the door. After a breath he looked down and read.

"**No class today, the heater is broken. Classes will resume tomorrow, enjoy your day off :D "**

_Enjoy your day off? ENJOY your day off?! _The blue eyed boy ripped the note off the door in anger and he threw it to the ground and stormed off campus. _Well going the other way wont be as bad as walking towards it, right?_

Wrong. His way back into the storm-like weather was much, much worse. He couldn't count the number of times he felt almost lifted off the ground from the steadily increasing blizzard. The roads were white and he could barley see a foot in front of him until he saw a dim light that seemed to be getting closer, what was that? Was that a-

_Oh shi-_

And everything went black

* * *

Blaine Anderson was an idiot. That is the only idea he could conjure. Who goes out in minus degree weather to get a loaf of bread? Oh yeah, he did.

_Oh it's just a little cold_

_Just around the corner_

_There's a sale, half off_

_Ok lets go_

With his now frozen block of bread in the passenger seat he struggled to see through his windshield where his wipers were trying, and failing, as hard as they could. He shook his head and figured he could at least relax a little but because nobody is as stupid as he is as to go out in this weather.

He leaned back and fiddled with the radio but not getting any signal so he shut it off with a sigh and turned his eyes back to the road when he saw a black figure.

_Is that a ghost? Ohmygod I've always wanted to see a-oh wait that's a guy...OH FUCK THATS A-_

He slammed on the breaks but was too late as the tired slid on the icy ground as he heard a thud and the figure go down.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

Is all he thought as he exited the small car as he looked on the ground at the figure laying still in the snow. He fell to his knees and wiped snow from the young man's face and saw...the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had chestnut brown hair and white milky skin with a strong jaw but a delicate nose and-

_What the fuck Blaine? You are staring at this boy you just hit WITH YOUR CAR! HELP HIM_

The honey-eyed boy shook his head and proceeded to lift the man into his arms and walked around the car and somewhat stuffed him into the backseat and awkwardly but quickly strapped on his seatbelt and closed the door, rushing to the driver's seat and then barreled through the snow in panic of helping the boy who he kept stealing glances at through his rear view window.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda wanna make this into a multichapter, would you guys be interested in me making this an actual story? R&R **


End file.
